A goodbye is never final
by Craooy Crunch
Summary: After battle city was over two of the guys left. Joey wonders why he never told Mai that he loved her. Tristan wants to ask Serenity out but he's afraid that Joey might do something stupid. Then YugiYamiYugi walks by a girl and she kinda starts a conversa


A good-bye is never final.

Summary: After battle city was over two of the guys left. Joey wonders why he never told Mai that he loved her. Tristan wants to ask Serenity out but he's afraid that Joey might do something stupid. Then Yugi/Yami-Yugi walks by a girl and she kinda starts a conversation with him. He hopes that something might happen.

Chapter one

After Mai was out of site, Joey dropped to his knees. You could see a few tears hit the ground. He took off his duel disk and tossed it aside. He slammed his fist down on the ground and started to say something.

"Why. Why didn't I tell her? I was by her side most of the time, when she was in the shadow realm. I was even there when she got hit by the winged dragon of Ra. Why couldn't I say three little words?" Joey said as he kept on punching the ground.

"Joey, its o.k. I know that you'll see her again. She'll come back, I promise." Serenity said trying to cheer him up.

"No! She's never coming back. I need her. I don't want to lose her again." Joey said rising to his feet.

"Joey! Never say never. I know she might come back." Yami said as he handed Joey his duel disk and a note.

"G, Yug. You have always been there for me and you know me so well, that you know just what to say. But I don't think she's coming back." Joey said as he put his duel disk back on.

"Joey you dropped something." Tea said as she pointed to the ground.

As he bent down to pick it up, something fell out of Yami's pocket.

"Hey Yug. You dropped someth..." Joey said as he cut himself off.

As he looked at the box it said to "Mr. Loser". He decided to read the read the letter before he opened the box.

_"Hey loser,_

_I'm already gone, but I'll be back. So don't even cry. Oh yeah just let Tristan date Serenity (heehee). Later days._

"Hey Joey what does it say?" Serenity asked, as Tristan walks up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulder.

"Tristan! You better watch it." Joey as he took the top off the box.

"God Joey lighten up." Tristan said as Serenity took his hand.

"I'll let it slid for now. But there won't be a next time." Joey said as he dropped the lid to the box.

As Joey looked in the box, he saw a key with an address on it. He didn't even take it out off the box. He just up the lid back on the box and put it in his pocket.

"Well I'm going home. Tristan take good care of my baby sister." Joey said as he started to walk away. "Oh yeah, don't forget to take her home. Smell ya later.

"Joey wait!"

"Have fun sis."

After Joey turned the corner, Tristan said something.

"Tea do you need a ride to work."

"Oh crap, your right. That would be great. Thanks Tristan."

Tea took a couple weeks off to watch the battle city tournament. She wanted to give Joey and Yugi all the support that she could give.

"Tristan after you drop off tea, you can pick me up from Yugi's grandpa's game store." Serenity said looking at Yugi.

"O.k. Is that cool with you Yug?" Tristan asked as he put his helmet.

"Yeah. She wants to see grandpa again." Yami said as he switched back.

"O.k. see ya later.

"Bye."

As the left, Yugi started to walk towards town, when Serenity asked a question.

"Hey Yugi, what do they call the other you? You don't have to answer if you don't want me to know." Serenity said as she blushed.

"Oh. Humm."

There was a pause.

"Yugi do you want her to know?" Yami asked.

"It's not up to me. So if you want to know then you can tell her." Yugi replied.

Serenity looked at Yugi. At that time he switched to Yami.

"Hello Serenity." Yami said as she looked at him.

"Hi"

"So I hear you want to know what they call me."

"Yeah. I mean you're name can't be Yugi's as well."

"Your right. But guess what?" Yami asked.

"What?" Serenity asked with a confused look.

"You're the first one of the guys to ask what my name is." He said as he gave me a smile.

"Oh"

"But they call me Yami. Feel free to call me Yugi, Yami or Yami-Yugi."

"No prob Yami." She said as she gave him a smile and a blush.

"Cool. Hey do you want to walk with Yugi or me?" Yami asked.

"Oh it doesn't matter."

"Well I'll you walk with Yugi. So I can get some rest." Yami said as Serenity grabbed his arm." What's wrong?"

"Oh nothen I had a question for you."

"Yeah"

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me how to duel. I got money for the cards." She asked.

"Yeah. I can do that. The card thing don't worry about the money. Grandpa will let it slid because your Joey sister." He replied.

"Oh o.k. (heehee)."

As the cloud cover bcame more intense the sun went behind one of the clouds and it started to rain. They were close to the game shop and Yami took off and gave it to Serenity.

"Huh. Oh thanks. I was kinda getting cold. You're so sweet."

Your welcome."

When they reached the shop, Yami kinda stepped in front of her to open the door. Grandpa was waiting for them to arrive.

"Congratulations Yugi!"

"Thank you grandpa." Yami said as he hugged him.

"Hello grandpa Muto. It's nice to see you again." Serenity said as she gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too."

As Serenity sat down on the coach Tristan came in.

"Hey Yugi." Tristan said as he walked in the room.

Right after he shut the door Serenity saw lighting strike and she ran right behind Yami.

"Are you alright Serenity?" Yami asked as Tristan moved away from the door.

"Yeah. I just hate lighting. Tristan can we stay here until the storm lightens up?" Serenity asked as she looks at Yami.

"Is that cool with yall?" Tristan asked.

"Yea, Tristan"

"Well Tristan. You get to watch Serenity learn how to duel. Hey grandpa can you help us find some cards that she likes."

"Yes Yugi no problem. I helped Joey and it would be an honor to help his sister."

"Thank you grandpa!" Serenity said as she gave him a hug.

Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review flames if needed. Oh yea i cant spell so please don't tell me that i spelt some words wrong. (heehee).


End file.
